


Return to Me

by melca36



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Personal Growth, Romance, Sexy, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melca36/pseuds/melca36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years after the Exalted Council and the disbandment of the Inquisition, Maevaris makes Dorian realize he has been making excuses and convinces him to make a commitment to Alec. Dorian knows thats easier said than done considering they have not spoken in eight months. Dorian is soon overwhelmed with guilt  after arriving in Kirkwall and finding  Alec gone; discovering a letter left for him dated the same day they last spoke. With the help of some of the old gang, Dorian embarks on a journey to find Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I needed to write after completing the Trespasser DLC.  
> If you have not played the last DLC or Jaws of Hakkon, it might be a tad spoilerish but not overly done.

Dorian let out a wistful sigh as he watched the wedding ceremony between Jarrod and Michael. It was the third such union in Tevinter and this one had the largest attendance yet. There was at least one hundred people which would be considered small for a regular wedding between prominent mage families but for a union like this, it was substantial. Only ten people attended the first ceremony, the second one only had thirty guests. This wedding signified people were slowly accepting change.  
“I can only imagine how many would have attended your wedding,” Maevaris whispered to him.  
Dorian turned and walked away just as Jarrod and Michael were about to kiss.  


The last five years he’d been enveloped by politics and overseeing his family’s businesses. While they kept in contact by crystal, he had only seen Alec four times since the exalted council. Three times he visited him at his estate in Kirkwall and the other time Alec had surprised him in Tevinter. He had been so terrified of him getting hurt, they spent most of the time in his estate. 

Eight months ago they had a fight. Alec had wanted to visit him again but he put his foot down. He had enough trouble weeding out the corruption in Tevinter he did not want to worry about Alec needing protection. Alec immediately _shut off _the crystal and they had not spoken since. He even sent letters that went unanswered.__  


At first he was angry and figured Alec would come to his senses. The reform party he formed with Maevaris kept him busy. 

Attending this wedding not only flooded him with thoughts of Alec, it forced him to confront his loneliness. 

Three hours later Dorian paced around the room as Maevaris poured drinks. “Dorian stop fretting and go to Kirkwall. We’ve gotten a lot done these last five years and while we may have more to do, you’ve earned your right to some happiness. And to put it bluntly, you’ve been making excuses since Alec lost the anchor. By all accounts from Varric; he is managing fine. He trains every day with Hawke and Anders has been monitoring his health.”  
“I’m just afraid what people will say if he came to live here. He was the Inquisitor.”  
“Dorian, Alec is no longer the Inquisitor. He is Comte Trevelyan. The Inquisition is barely talked about now. And don't deny it my boy. I know you love him but you look at him differently since he lost his anchor. ”  
“I have,” Dorian admitted. "He lost his hand and part of his arm. I just don't want him getting hurt. If something happened to him, I couldn't live with myself." "Dorian," Maevaris said firmly. "He's still the Alec you love and from what I heard he can take care of himself." “I know," Dorian said somberly. "And I do miss him.”  
“Then go to Kirkwall. And you’re going to have to do something you normally don’t do.”  
“You mean apologize? I will get on knees if I have to,” Dorian declared. “He’s the man I want to grow old with. Can you arrange a ship for me?”  
“I already did before I got here,” Maevaris chuckled. “I know you better than you know yourself. I’m also coming along. I have business to attend to with Varric and I can’t help admit that I would love to see you and Alec come back to Tevinter with me.”  
“Thank you Mae,” Dorian hugged her. “You’ve not only been a good friend but the sister I never had. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”  
“It’s a good thing you didn’t say mother,” Maevaris grinned. “And I love you too.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks later Dorian stepped off the ship, relieved that he didn’t get sick once during the entire trip.  
“Mae, I’m heading to Alec’s,” Dorian gave her a quick glance before heading for Hightown. 

Dorian looked around Hightown and couldn’t help but admire how much better it looked each time he visited. Varric had given Alec an estate that was across from Hawke’s estate. Alec had become good friends with Hawke and Anders since he moved to Kirkwall. Hawke and Anders looked after him and helped him train learning to use a staff with one hand. A couple of times a week they go to the keep and play cards with Varric and Alec donated money to Anders’ clinic. Since the end of war and with the mages being free, Justice had remained dormant inside of Anders only coming out once to thank Alec for his service.  
Dorian stopped before the steps that led to Alec’s door, feeling his heart beat against his chest.  
“Hey Sparkler.”  
He turned to see Varric dismiss his guards and look back towards him.  
“Varric, I can’t talk now. I’m about to grovel and apologize to Alec then hopefully if it works out…propose.”  
“Sparkler, Alec isn’t here 

“Sparkler, Alec isn’t here.”  
“Did he go to Ostwick to visit his family?”  
“You better come inside Sparkler. There is a letter for you.”  
“A letter?” He watched as Varric pulled out a key and opened the door.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Dorian stared at the painting in the hallway. Alec commissioned an artist to paint a portrait of them. Originally it was supposed to go to his estate in Qarinus but Dorian wanted to wait. It was like becoming Magister made him lose the pariah in him.  
“I’m watching Alec’s place until he comes back.” Varric reached into a drawer and pulled out a sealed parchment. “He had a feeling you would come to Kirkwall and ask me to give you this.”  
Dorian took the letter and quickly opened it and gasped when seeing it was dated the day after they last spoke.  
_Dorian,_  
_Since I know you hate being ignored for too long, I figured you would eventually show up here to offer an apology and a few halfhearted promises. I want to first say, I will always love you Dorian but I’m done waiting and it hurts me that you think I am so defenseless that I need protection. I’ve decided to leave Kirkwall for awhile. Bull offered me a chance to travel with the Chargers for awhile while they do jobs. He said it will build up my confidence and that is something I need. As always I wish you well on all your endeavors. I always knew you could succeed in anything you do. I still wear the sending crystal you gave me. I just have it off. It just hurts too much to talk to you knowing you don’t want a future me. I’m sorry.  
Alec. _

“It’s my fault he left,” Dorian slipped the letter in his pocket. “At least he’s with Bull. Bull and Krem will keep him safe.”  
“Um. Sparkler? I saw Bull last month. Alec wasn’t with him.”  
“Then where is he?” Dorian felt his heart sink.  
“Bull said Alec mentioned getting an invitation from some Mortalitasi. He mentioned they had a gift for him, then he was going to travel a bit.”  
“He could be anywhere!”  
“You’re welcome to look in his study,” Varric offered. “Bull is Ansburg helping me deal with some unpaid debts. I can send a message to him.”  
“Get him back,” Dorian demanded as he headed Alec’s study.  
“Will do,” Varric nodded. “I’ll have a room prepared for you at the Keep. Just lock the door when you’re done.” 

\----------------- 

Dorian sat down on the chair that was close to the desk and went through the stack of books. The majority of them were about Avaar culture and magic. Reaching for the crystal that was around his neck, he rubbed it gently and it emitted a light glow. “Where are you Amatus?” After going through the drawers of the desk and searching the shelves, he grabbed a few papers of interest, one of the books and left the room.

\---------------------------- 

Two days later Dorian circled the table Iron Bull was sitting as Krem shook his head and headed to the other table.  
"Bull, did he say anything at all about where he was going after Nevarra? Please tell me everything he said again."  
"Dorian this was six months ago. I barely remember who or what I killed last week. All he said was some Nevarran mages had a gift for him that could help with his handless side. Don't understand why he needs any help though. He killed a lot when he was traveling with us."  
"Yes. Yes. Did he say where he was going afterwards though?  
"He just said he needed to prove himself."  
"He said there was only one place he could do that Chief," Krem called out.  
"You know that sending crystal will start to glow once you get close to his location," Maevaris remarked.  
"Did he say what direction he was heading?"  
"Wait...he did say the deep south," Bull remembered. "He said he felt a connection there and hopefully he'd find what he was looking for."  
" Fasta vass! Now I know why he was reading all those books," Dorian realized.  
"Where is he going Sparkler?" Varric poured him another drink.  
"That bastard has gone to the Frostback Basin to Stone-Bear Hold. That explains those books on the Avaar I found."  
"So whats the plan Sparkler. Are you going to go back to Tevinter?"  
"No Varric. I'm going to go the Frostback Basin and I haven't decided whether I will kiss him or ring his neck first," Dorian declared. 

\------------------------------------- 


	2. A Reunion and the Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lecture from both Sera and Varric makes a guilt ridden Dorian even more determined to make things right but when he finally makes it to Stone-Bear Hold, the reunion is not exactly as he expected and Alec issues him a challenge he can't say no to.

The next day as preparations were being made for the trip south, Dorian returned to Alec’s estate and poured through those books. 

He knew Alec felt a connection with the Frostback Basin due to the first Inquisitor and the Thane of Stone-bear Hold declared him kin. 

Returning there was _not_ on his list of things to do but he would do _anything_ at this point to get Alec back. It floored him that he went back there. The Avaar lived the same way they did a thousand years ago. They were primitive and wild. Proper hygiene for them likely consisted of the occasional dip in the river. Theirs views of magic even differed from his own people. 

Getting up from the chair, he headed down the basement to Alec’s workshop. Alec was an accomplished alchemist; he also dabbled in metal and woodwork. 

Dorian let out a sigh when finding everything cleaned up and covered and decided to go upstairs to his room. Stopping by the display case, he chuckled and smiled at assortment of trinkets and statuary that Alec had collected throughout their travels during Inquisition. 

Opening the door he stumbled back when finding Cole sitting in a chair.  
“He hurts Dorian. You hurt him but he was already hurting to begin with. He lost a part of himself when he lost the anchor, he just hid his pain with bravado and by helping people. You love him. You’ve always loved him but you’re still hurting. You hold him so close to your heart but that day he came out of the mirror losing his anchor and part of his arm...it scared you. When you stopped believing in him, he stopped believing in himself.”  
“Nice to see you too Cole,” Dorian sank in a chair. “I suppose he really is at Stone-Bear Hold then?”  
“Yes,” Cole nodded. “They welcomed him as kin. He trains with warriors to build his strength, hunts with the hunters to build his confidence and works on his magic with the Augur.”  
“Is he…happy there?”  
“He’s at peace. They don’t look at him differently. He will always be First Thaw to them.”  
“Don’t tell him I’m coming Cole,” Dorian looked away.  
“He doesn’t know I watch him.”  
“Keep watching him. It’s going to take a while to get there.”  
“I will,” Cole promised as he faded away. 

Sitting on the bed, he remembered the last time he spent here and shook his head. “This is my fault.” 

“Of course its your fault.”  
Dorian turned to see Sera glaring him at the doorway.  
“What in the Makers name are you doing here?”  
“Varric told me you were here. I just wanted to say hello.”  
“And of course that would include helping me feel even worse.”  
“Sorry if the truth hurts Mr Sparkly pants,” Sera folded her arms. “When Alec became normal…you stopped seeing him the same way. He lost his hand and part of his arm. He didn’t lose his bloody cock you know.”  
“Sera you are starting to tread too deep in matters that are not your business,” Dorian glared.  
“Oh did that sting? Good! I met up with him for a bit while he was waiting for his ship to Nevarra. He did some Red Jenny stuff with me. He’s still the same fire and ice shooting magic man he _always_ was.”  
“Fine! I’m a horrible person! Are you happy?” Dorian retorted.  
“Oh you’re not horrible,” Sera winked. “Varric told me you’re actually going to get your man back. You are actually traveling to the festering freezing cesspool. I respect that. And Iron Bull asked me to come along.”  
“Wait! You’re coming along?” Dorian’s eyes widened. “What’s the catch?”  
“No catch Dorian,” Sera giggled. “Varric is viscount so he can’t come and you’re going to need a good archer. You know I love filling baddies with arrows.”  
“You’re right,” Dorian agreed. “We’re bound to encounter bandits along the way. Thank you Sera.”  
“Not a problem. I just hope after you make up you give him a piece of your mind for going so bloody far.”  
“Oh don’t worry, I intend to,” Dorian chucked softly. “It will be _after_ I kiss him though.” 

“Will you look at that?” Sera remarked as she went over to table where all of Alec’s prosthetic devices were. After the exalted council, Empress Celene had sent one of the royal smiths to Kirkwall where Alec was fitted with a golden and silver arm. He only wore them for formal occasions as they were heavy to handle. Dagna had also created several devices for him including a standard arm with a hook. Most of the time, Alec went without them as they were too cumbersome.  
“He never liked wearing them,” Dorian said.  
“I thought he’d at least take the one with that hook,” Sera remarked.  
“Come on Sera,” Dorian motioned for her leave the room. Let’s head back to Varric’s. I need to make sure Bull got the camping gear I needed and if Varric found a ship for us. And I need to discuss some things with Maevaris before I leave.”  
“Let’s go then. I’m starving,” Sera said as she left the room. 

Dorian took one last glance around the room before shutting the door. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Don’t worry,” Maevaris said. “This is the quiet period for the magisterium and I’m going to say you are working your charm across the Free Marches for more trade deals.”  
“I am charming,” Dorian chuckled. “Thanks Mae.”  
“Just so you know I’m expecting to see you to step off a ship in Qarinus with Alec by your side.”  
“I’ll do my best and thanks for making that sea sickness potion for me,” Dorian hugged her.”  
“You’re welcome. I made enough for the trip back.”  
“Good to know,” Dorian nodded and watched as Maevaris walked away.  
“So are you nervous, Sparkler?” Varric grinned as he walked over to him.  
“I’m terrified Varric,” Dorian admitted. “Cole… _popped_ in today when I was at Alec’s state. He told me he’s been watching Alec. He is living among them, training with Warriors, hunting and working with their mage. Cole told me he’s at peace. What if he _wants_ to stay there?”  
“Sparkler, I don’t think he wants to stay there,” Varric laughed. “Alec just needed to find a sense of purpose again. I should have told you this earlier but I saw how guilty you felt. I didn’t want to make things worse.”  
“What? What have you avoided telling me?”  
“He got really drunk after you two fought. He heard about those two weddings in Tevinter and was upset you never mentioned them. Alec thought you stopped believing in him since losing his arm and were afraid to say it. The next day he told me he was leaving and asked me to give you the letter.”  
“I didn’t stop believing in him! I wanted to protect him.”  
“That’s the _same_ thing Sparkler,” Varric shook his head.  
“Maker! I never meant…I guess I have a lot to make up for,” Dorian looked away.  
“Well you’re going to the ass end of nowhere so that’s a start,” Varric winked. “You better board the ship.”  
“Thank you Varric,” Dorian shook his hand.  
“No problem. After all the shit I’ve seen, I’ve come to appreciate happy endings.”  
“Varric is your friend boarding or not?” A woman’s voice called.  
“He’s coming Isabela,” Varric called.  
Dorian looked towards the ship to see Bull and Sera standing near a woman wearing the biggest hat he had ever seen.  
“Happy sailing,” Varric grinned and walked away. 

……………………………………………………….. 

Five weeks later, Dorian hurriedly packed his bedroll and felt his heart beat against his chest when seeing the glow of the crystal. Aside from two attacks by bandits, and dealing with the wildlife, the trip was relatively uneventful. They were at one of the old inquisition camps not far from the hold. It was now close to nearly a year since he last spoke with Alec and he felt nervous. 

Sera and Bull encountered an old chest in some ruins and were in good spirits over the treasure they were planning to split. As Dorian made his way up the path, several Avaar gave them a polite nod.  
“You’re First-Thaw’s friends,” a male Avaar remarked. “I remember you.”  
“Yes, where is he?”  
“First-Thaw is on hunt right now. The Master of the Hunt challenged him. As you are friends of First-Thaw you are welcomed here. You can go to our thane if you like.”  
“Thank you,” Dorian said politely. 

As Dorian walked by he saw two male avaar embrace and the way they looked at each other made it obvious it was _more_ than a friendly hug. 

“Drakkin and Muldaur are soul mates.” 

Dorian turned to see Svarah Sun Hair smiling at him.  
“Excuse me,” Dorian looked at her. “I just had no idea the Avaar…”  
“They were reborn and found each other again,” Svarah explains. “Its not their fault that the gods decided they would both return to this world as men.”  
“Does that go for women too?” Sera asked.  
“Of course but its _not_ the same for every tribe. As long as a person is willing to put in a hard days work for the hold, I don’t care who they share their bedroll with.” Sverah turned to Dorian. “Welcome back to Stone-Bear Hold. First-Thaw should be back from his hunt soon.”  
“He actually hunts?” Bull broke his silence.  
“He’s brought in as much meat as the Master of Hunt brings in,” Sverah grinned. “Losing his arm has brought out his fighting spirit. He can hunt, fight, and still wield magic.” 

The sound of cheers coming outside made them head toward the climbing wall and Dorian saw a wagon filled with animal carcasses and three men climbing the wall.  
“First-Thaw always climbs the wall after a good hunt,” Sverah smiled.  
“What?” Dorian looked up to see three shirtless men climbing the wall and gasped when realizing the one in middle using only one arm was Alec. He was shocked to see how tanned he had become. Alec could pass for a Tevinter now.  
“Look! He’s taking the bloody lead,” Sera exclaimed.  
"That is badass!" Bull said approvingly 

Dorian beamed when seeing Alec reach the top but stumbled back when he finally turned around. While he always had a great body, months in the Frostback Basin made him more toned in areas and brought out muscles in other places. His hair was long and he had a beard. As he watched Alec raise his arm in jubilation, a part of felt aroused while the other part wanted to take a razor to him. 

Suddenly Alec looked down toward his direction and his green eyes met Dorian's. Dorian smiled at him and watched as he climbed down the wall.  
He made his way to through the crowd to meet Alec halfway was relieved to see him flash that glorious grin.  
“Amatus,” Dorian reached out for him but was crestfallen when he stepped away 

“As kin of Stone-Bear hold, I invoke the right of challenge,” Alec called out to the crowd before looking back at him. “I _challenge_ you Dorian of House Pavus. “I _challenge_ you to a test of wills so to speak. It will be between you and me, and it will be a test of fortitude, a test of strength, and a test of battle with blunted weapons of course. Lets see how you compare to a _one armed_ man.” 

By the way he emphasized those last words, Dorian knew he was angry. He did not want to do this challenge but it was apparent Alec would not take no for an answer and if this was the only way to reach him, he wouldn’t say no.  
“I’m not.... really dressed for these challenges,” Dorian laughed.  
“We shall provide you with the appropriate armor,” Sverah nodded.  
“Thank you Sverah,” Alec bowed and looked at Dorian. “I’m sure Dorian is honored by this opportunity.” 

Dorian realized at the moment that this was Alec’s way of getting back at him.  
“Oh, I am _ready_ for this challenge,” Dorian declared as he continued to trade stares with Alec. 

\----------------------- 

  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Chapter 3  The Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order prove his love for Alec, Dorian subjects himself to the most grueling, agonizing, and disgusting trial he has ever experienced. Witnessing Alec's amazing resolve as they compete makes him realize he is the same man he fell in love with and his worry about him needing protection was unfounded. As the competition treads on; the occasional small talk with Alec makes Dorian see how much he hurt him giving him more determination to make things right and finally takes matters in his own hands during the final competition.

Dorian grimaced as he pulled on the leather breeches a leather smith at provided for him. The boots were equally distasteful.  
“Looking good,” Bull chuckled as he entered the hut with Sera.  
“He’s doing this to get even with me,” Dorian griped.  
“Of course he is and its glorious,” Sera laughed.  
“There is just one thing missing,” Iron Bull reached over and messed up Dorian’s hair.  
“ _Fasta vass_!” Dorian protested.  
“Just helping you look the part,” Bull grinned.  
“So are you ready to climb that wall?” Sera looked at him.  
“He can handle it,” Iron Bull said. “Tevinter is hilly and has a lot of stairs.”  
“I also go riding every day. I'll be able to do it. I have no intention of giving Alec the satisfaction. I can play his game!” Dorian declared. "If this what it takes to have him return to me, I'll do it."  
“Something doesn't seem right. This feel like some sort of weird mating ritual instead of a competition,” Bull scratched his left horn.  
“It does,” Sera agreed.  
“I better head to the wall,” Dorian shook his head. 

\--------------------------------- 

An Avaar started to beat on a drum and Alec gave an approving nod as Dorian made his to way him.  
“When the drum stops you climb,” Sverah explained as Dorian rubbed his hands in dirt. “The winner has the favor of the gods.”  
“What it it’s a tie?” Sera asked.  
“Then they _both_ have favor of the gods,” Sverah smiled. 

Dorian gave one last glance at Alec before facing the wall.  
“You look good with a beard Amatus. I can tell I’m going to enjoy kissing you just as much as I will enjoy _shaving it off afterwards.”_  
“Oh you’re going to be the one to shave it off? What makes you think I’ll let you?” Alec laughed.  
Before Dorian could reply, the drum went silent. He jumped on the wall and started navigating the steps and pulling himself up. It turned out to be a lot more difficult than he anticipated but was grateful when he started to sweat as it was keeping him warm.  
When he was halfway up he took a quick look towards Alec and found he was slightly ahead and willed himself to continue.  
“Getting tired Magister Pavus?” Alec asked in a mocking tone.  
“I’m…fine Comte Trevelyan or is it Lord Trevelyan?” 

Alec ignored him and they continued to make their way to the top. Dorian's arms ached as he made his way to the top and was shocked and impressed to see Alec keeping up. It was obvious he needed _no_ protection if he could climb this twice, he could take care of himself. 

The crowd cheered as they both made it to the top at the same time.  
“It’s a tie,” Sverah called out. “You _both_ have the favor of the gods!” 

Dorian was in agony as raised his arm in jubilation and he looked at Alec who gave him a bow.  
“You must be impressed that a one armed man can keep up with you,” Alec said before walking down the path.  
“Amatus…wait,” Dorian ran after him.  
“On to the next challenge Dorian,” Alec replied without even looking at him. 

Dorian’s heart ached when hearing the tone in Alec’s voice. He really hurt him and silently vowed to make things right even if this killed him. 

………………………………………………….. 

Dorian found Alec standing near the wagon of animal carcasses and stifled the urge to gag when he realized what the next challenge entailed.  
“The bogfishers population had to be thinned out,” the hunt master explained. “You are to carry them to our men waiting outside the hold where you will exchange them with fish they carry.”  
“And you will them bring the fish back to us,” Sverah added. 

Dorian could smell the bogfishers from where he was standing and looked at Alec. “You really hate me.”  
“If I hated you I would have _never_ made the challenge,” Alec replied with a smile.  
“Let’s get this over with then,” Dorian sighed as the hunt master brought one carcasses to him and wrapped it around his shoulder. 

His knees buckled as he reached upwards to hold the animal firmly to him. Glancing at the crowd, he saw those two men he had seen earlier, Drakkin and Muldaur nod at him approvingly. He watched as one of the men whisper something and the other man laughed and put his arms around him. Looking towards Alec, he saw him straining to keep the carcass balanced with his one arm. 

The drum stopped and they were off and if he had the choice to climb the wall a dozen more times, he would took it. The bogfisher weighed a lot and his back ached for he was using muscles he rarely used. Worst of all, he smelled like as bad as those corpses they fought in Exalted Plains.  
“I’m surprised you’re not complaining,” Alec managed a chuckle between his grunting.  
“I’m too… busy wondering… if there will be a place to bathe after this,” Dorian panted. "I also think there is a far better test of strength and...endurance we could have partaken and it would have been far more pleasurable."  
“There’s… a hot spring in a cavern below the hold,” Alec paused to take a breath.  
“Wonderful we can plan our future as we bathe together.”  
“And just….what type of future would that be? Scheduling our talks with the message crystal? Or your next trip to Kirkwall?”  
“Amatus…It pains me to see how much I hurt you. I know I made a lot of mistakes the last five years but I _never_ stopped loving you. If we could just stop this and talk.”  
“Once you finish the challenge we can talk then.” 

“Festis….. bei umo canavarum!” Dorian yelled in agony as he made his way to the men waiting for them to make the exchange. 

“Yes Dorian,” Alec laughed. “I will be the death of you.”  
He could not remember ever saying that to Alec and wondered if he knew any more Tevene. 

“You’ve got to be joking,” Dorian’s eyes widened when seeing the small barrel of fish waiting for him. 

The Avaar men waiting for them took the carcasses from their shoulders then placed the barrels on one of their shoulders.  
“You know what to do,” one of the men said. 

The smell of the fish was already making him sick as he carefully turned around to climb up the path.  
“You know Amatus…. if I didn’t love you as much I do I _would not_ be doing this,” Dorian grunted.  
“Let’s see if you... still feel this way during the final challenge," Alec managed a chuckle.

The moment Dorian first caught glimpse of Sverah and the hunt master, he let out a sigh. That relief quickly dissipated when he stumbled and fell, the contents of the barrel spilling over him. 

"I forfeit myself from this challenge," Alec declared as a man took the barrel from him and he rushed to Dorian's side. 

"Dorian, are you alright?" 

Fighting the urge to pull Alec against him as he took his hand, Dorian was moved by the concern in his voice as he helped him up.  
"I'm fine Amatus. I just feel embarrassed. Thats all. You did not have to forfeit on my account."  
"It just....wouldn't have felt right finishing," Alec quickly turned away. 

Dorian felt moved by the concern in Alec's voice and knew the love was still there and if he had to do this last competition he was more than willing. 

"The gods approve of humility and selflessness," Sverah smiled. "The next challenge shall commence in the arena in an hour 

"Let's get you cleaned up," Bull took his arm. 

"You smell worse than shit," Sera wrinkled her nose. 

"You keen sense of observation never ceases to amaze me Sera," Dorian said as Bull helped him to the hut. 

\--------------------------------------- 

An hour later Dorian was standing beside Sverah and Alec in the arena. She handed each of them what looked like a cross between a spear, pole-arm, and a staff. The sharp end was blunted but a large veil crystal was at the other end.  
"This look like it channels magic," Dorian said he looked at it.  
"Indeed it does. Its nothing that will kill you though. You get hit, you get stung," Sverah explained. "Its what we use for our mages who want to test themselves."  
"And what is the objective of this final competition?" Dorian asked.  
"Its pretty much similar to the competition you lowlanders have. You fall or yield, you lose." Sverah replied. 

Dorian turned to Alec who was holding the weapon and their eyes met.  
"As we say in the south, may the best man win," Alec bowed. 

The drum continued to beat wildly as Sverah left them and they took there places. As soon as the drumming stopped Alec let out a bolt of electricity toward him and he jumped away. Dorian struck his weapon with his own and they proceeded to dance around each other.  
"You're going easy on me," Alec accused him. "How much more will it take for you to realize I can take care of myself?" 

Dorian managed to knock him back which made Alec smile and immediately knock him back. They continued to fight like this, trading barbs and dancing around each other. Dorian let out a bolt of electricity and was impressed at how agile Alec had become when avoiding it. He was as powerful as he always and the months he spent here extended his abilities beyond that of a mage.  
"When I spoke in Tevene earlier, you knew what I said," Dorian said as he dodged Alec's hit.  
"Of course I did. Didn't you ever notice all the books on Tevinter in my library when you came to visit me in Kirkwall? I wanted to be able to speak a bit of it when I visited you." 

"You did that for me?" Dorian stopped moving and looked him. 

" _All_ I ever wanted was a future with _you_ Dorian. But you stopped believing me in when I lost my arm. Your excuses and broken promises hurt me far _more_ than anything else." 

"Can we stop this now?" Dorian dropped the weapon. "Amatus, I know I hurt you but I came here to make things right. You are still the man I love, the man I have _always_ loved. You are the one I want to wake up next to every morning. You are the one I want to...grow old with." 

As Alec dropped his weapon, the crowd broke their silence with a grasp. Dorian could feel his heart beat against his chest as Alec moved closer to him.  
"That is _all _I ever wanted," Alec's arm shook as he reached for him.__

Dorian pulled Alec to him and they gave each other one fleeting glance before their lips crashed together. Their tongues seemed to be engaging in their own battle as they twirled around around each other. 

"And the bonding ritual is complete," Sverah announced and the crowd cheered. 

"What?" Dorian broke up the kiss and looked at Alec. 

"I spied your camp a couple of days before you arrived at the hold," Alec admitted. "Knowing that you came all this way for me made me see you still wanted us to have a future. What we went through is a bonding ceremony. There's also the additional knotting ceremony we could do but as of now by Avaar tradition, we're married."  
"You mean to tell me we went through all this pain and torture just to commit to each other?"  
  
"You said it yourself Dorian," Alec chuckled before kissing him again. "Festis….. bei umo canavarum." 

"Yes I did Amatus," Dorian laughed. "But this _does not_ mean I'm going to ignore this. You made me get dirty and _not_... in a fun way. There will be a punishment."  
"I look forward to it," Alec winked as he led him out of the arena. 

\----------------------

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
